


笼中鸟

by eeeevn



Category: all喻 - Fandom, 黄喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeevn/pseuds/eeeevn





	笼中鸟

01.  
Chapter 1.  
王杰希拉上了窗帘，这黑暗中只剩下最后一点闪耀在水缸深处的光亮，那是一尾漂亮的热带鱼，金光熠熠的鳞片是夜里欲说还羞的秘密，透明色的尾鳍轻轻摇曳，是不动声色又让人心痒的撩拨，像极了身边的那个人。  
“我把窗帘拉上了，你再睡会吧，文州。”  
王杰希在那细韧光裸的背上轻轻落下一吻。

同时作为一个Alpha和一个医生，王杰希深知合理管理自己的欲望对身体的重要性。奉行既不纵欲也不禁欲，健康享受情欲的王医生也会有被工作的重压弄得体力不支的时候，比如这个刚结束完手术的潮湿下午。  
王杰希走进小区附近的一家便利店，从成人杂志的书架上随便挑一本看起来比较隐晦的杂志，再挑一本花花绿绿的家居生活的刊物，把两本卷起来窝在肘间，双手懒散的插在裤腰里——差不多这个周末就这样度过了，回去泡个澡，看点助兴的杂志撸一发，完事就埋头大睡，让细细绵绵的情欲在梦里尽情发挥他们的想象空间，直到发情期这个老伙计终于被踏实的困意打发走。

周五的下午便利店的结账台早就排起了长龙，王杰希打了个哈欠，没出安放的目光就随意落在了排在自己前方的小哥身上，说是小哥但是其实并看不出年龄的身材，驼色的呢子褂，半旧但是很显气质，比自己矮一些，但是不算娇小，头发感觉很软，细碎的鬓发下是一对圆润小巧的耳朵，在靠近耳廓的地方有一颗小痣。  
莫名觉得在哪里见过。  
“你长的真像我一共熟人”这种话并不是搭讪的好套路，何况社会人士把喷抑制剂当香水喷的年代里，连别人的性别也不知道，这样暧昧的搭讪纵大多是很失礼的。王杰希把卷着杂志的胳膊肘靠在了结账台上，心想着早点回去把杂志看完，对了，那本杂志的主题是什么来着，人妻的诱惑？还是——  
“啊，对不起——”  
正在和收银员结账的学生妹不小心掉了一个硬币，她风林火山般的弯下腰去捡已经在自由落体的硬币，却不小心踩到了后面驼色小哥的脚，小哥扶着柜台一个趔趄，还顺便一击戳落了王杰希咯吱窝里的成人杂志。  
“啪嗒——”黑色的封皮大敞，人O的诱惑和高清无码的巨大配图在便利店的日光灯下格外刺眼，驼色小哥本想帮忙去捡杂志的手停在了半路，连着自己左手中黑色笔筒里的笔的也应声滑落，王杰希弯下腰才发现，那支看似是笔的黑色棒状物其实是非常粗长的按摩棒。 

场面一度非常尴尬。

饶是王杰希，不，就算叶修在这里也没法不尴尬，王杰希咬了咬牙，终于把自己的杂志重新卷好，俯身的时候鼻尖擦过小哥柔软的额发，在潮湿的发丝间，他闻到了腥甜的，海水的味道。  
这是一个即将发情的Omega。

驼色的小哥讪讪的把“笔”放进笔筒里，同时理了理衣领，对王杰希做出了一个无可奈何又略带歉意的微笑。  
第一次看到他的正脸。这也是一张看不出年龄的脸，线条圆润，白的似乎有点过头了，眼角和唇边的弧度，几乎就是把“亲切”这两个大字贴在脑门上。

出了便利店，他们便再弥漫的雨雾中开始接吻，孤A寡O在生理临界点的边缘并没有什么理智可言，细雨弄湿了两人的面颊，这并不是一个很舒服的吻，但是这并不阻碍两人吸溜着雨水的味道好好交换了一下信息素的味道，顺便再把刚刚买的杂志和一次性的震动棒丢进门口的垃圾桶里。  
“名字呢？”  
“你可以叫我喻文州。”

王杰希开了车，考虑到为了给Omega比较熟悉的环境，他还是一路开着暖气来到了仅仅五百米开外的喻文州家的楼下。非常普通的单身公寓，面积不算很小，档次稍微比王杰希的差一些，虽然略显陈旧，但是好在小区配套的交通站点和超市菜场都很全，是一个蛮舒服的蜗居之所。  
两个人都是非常有耐心的人，正正规规把该脱的衣物解开到差不多，等房内的暖气足够大了以后，才一同去沐浴，甚至上床前啃了一支士力架免得后来体力不支。

喻文州，这个名字是不是哪里听过？  
但是精虫上脑的时候，显然来不及打断去询问这些缥缈无边的琐事，原始的冲动在让他们直接啃到了床上，彼此的相性显然很合适，喻文州骨架较小，身量非常柔软，整个人如同八爪鱼一样绞紧王杰希的腰背的时候让王杰希非常受用。同时，王杰希一个穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，除了眼睛都是长处的儿科第一型男，可以在承受住Omega在受情欲折磨时所有的捶打，直等身下的人儿弓起腰背，铁桶似的胳膊一把牢牢箍住细腰，把它牢牢焊在自己的小腹上动弹不能，直到漫长的射/精结束。

翻天覆地的交合直到半宿，两人都摔在被子里睡的又甜又黑，但是严格的生物钟让王杰希还是在九点前撑开了沉重的眼皮，轻轻吻了一下身边的小人儿，起身准备去尽一个Alpha神圣的义务——做早饭。

王杰希心情很好，这是近一年来他最满意的一次性爱，他在厨房里用奶锅做炖了锅牛奶燕麦，又切开面包往里面加上一个刚好快要淌黄的煎蛋。看到喻文州还没有醒的迹象，他甚至心情很好的抓了把鱼食，代替他们粗心的主人饲养那些同样娇小艳丽而又金贵的生物。

这么快就把别人家公寓摸得那么熟是不是不太好啊，王杰希轻笑了一声，顺手打算关上书房的门，免得外面的雨声惊扰了枕边人的美梦。

但是关门的手突然就停住了。  
这是一个比想象中大的多的书房，靠墙的一排是一个巨大的一墙高的书柜，最上面是一整排法学著作，接下来的几排变得杂乱但填的很满，大多是格式各样厚重的档案，用密密麻麻的小字做上了注释，就连书柜的两侧都贴满了各种照片和便利贴纸，其中有一张照片的背景非常眼熟，那是王杰希母校的大门。

他突然想起来了——  
他的确之前是见过喻文州的。  
比昨晚那个更诱人，更加熟透了的喻文州。  
双腿被迫开到最大，双手绑在冰冷的金属柱上，细长的双腿从笼子的缝隙里伸出来，所有叫做隐私的东西被放到高瓦数的灯下供人观赏，亮晶晶的肠液从后穴流出，散发着糜烂腐败的香气，未经碰触的乳首红的发骚，直愣愣的待人采摘，连最轻微的碰触也抵抗不了，被情欲折磨的涕泗横流的喻文州。

是了，他就是那一只笼中鸟。

02.

七年前的后海酒吧里，王杰希摇着一杯指名加了太多薄荷的莫吉托，十足的养生朋克的品味。周围一圈的学弟簇拥着他，他们欢庆着今晚辩论会的胜利，勾肩搭背和王杰希这个一代传奇的学长套着近乎，王杰希只觉得过于嘈杂，后海这个地方还是不适合他。  
突然间哪里有Omega的信息素在空气里炸了开来，深夜的酒吧几乎是Alpha的天下，有谁把火星抛进了汽油堆，足以把这堆Alpha的理智烧到渣都不剩。

人群中立刻响起了尖锐的口哨，血液里兽性的兴奋鼓噪着，对于后海这种夜店，多多少少都有几手大家心知肚明的保留节目，但是能不能碰到“演出”有时候还要看看运气的——毕竟Omega可不是每天都发情。不需要任何组织，大块的人群相互推搡着向气味发出的地方前进，本来是舞池旁安放乐队的舞台今晚却被猩红的帷幕遮起，丝丝甜甜专属Omega的味道就从帘子后飘出来，痒的人抓心挠肺。  
王杰希蹙起了眉，他向来不乐于参与这样狂野的派对，奈何学弟搂着他，愣是把他带到了舞池前方。一位秃了顶的瘦高男人以主持人的身份站在了舞台中央，用油腻的声音讲述着今晚的主题和即兴的表演节目。急红了眼的Alpha早就没心思听他那冗长乏味的陈词滥调，“拉起来！”“把帘子拉起来！”的声音早就响的地动山摇，秃顶的主持人擦了擦脑门的汗珠，这浓郁的味道实在把他也煎熬的够呛，心不在焉的快速念完台词，随着一声响指，帘子慢慢拉开——  
那是两个金色的笼子，一大一小。左边的笼子里关着一位娇小的女性Omega，她甚至穿着燕大附中的校服，白色的衬衫早就被汗水浸湿，完整的描绘出了乳房饱满的形状，她以奇怪的姿势跪在笼子中央，却尽力让自己瑟瑟发抖的臀部不接触地面，仿佛百褶裙的摩擦是一种难熬的酷刑。大一点的笼子里是一个皮肤白皙的男性Omega，他显然没有女性Omega的优待，全身没有一处布料，双膝紧紧的并拢在一起蜷缩在笼子的角落，似乎试图挽回最后一点可笑的尊严。王杰希敢肯定，如果不是这个男性Omega双手被烤在了笼子的顶端，他一定会抱起自己的双膝，让自己没有那么不堪。两人都带着很宽的黑色眼罩，那是夜店工作人员的小心思，希望他们对外界的挑拨更加敏感。

“今晚的玩法是这样的，大家可以看到这两位Omega先生和小姐似乎很是倔强，但是众所周知，Omega无非是那——种——生物”主持人做了一个下流的手势，“只要能在发情的时候穴能被Alpha操开，什么都可以做出来。这个定理该由我们这两位Omega亲身示范一下了！大家也发现了，这个两个笼子都不小，除非他们两人愿意离开笼子的中间，把屁股朝外抬到笼子边缘，众位Alpha都无法吃不到这么滋滋冒水的小穴了。但是只要200元，您就可以在台上呆够整整十分钟，在此期间，您可以随意挑拨这两个熟透了的Omega，只要不进笼子，您可以使用任何道具，让笼子里的小鸟儿哭着跪倒在您脚下求操，当然鸟儿愿意了，接下来如何享用就是您来决定了，特别提示，享用的时间是不计时收费的，当然从经济划算的角度考虑，我们还是建议您持久一些比较好。”  
台下立刻爆发出了一大阵粗鲁的大笑，欢呼声几乎要把房顶震塌，说对台上的两个Omega完全不心动是假，但王杰希没有当众做爱的癖好，只觉得，这的灯光晃眼，前胸后背都是Alpha气味浓郁的肉体，让他觉得恶心。  
很快有Alpha争先恐后的挤上台面，在Alpha信息素猛烈的进攻下，笼中的两位发情的更厉害了，  
有棍子撩起了那位女性Omega的制服上衣，吧让雪白的胸脯直接露在了空气中，那一只飘荡着的灰色的领带就成了折磨，每次粗糙的毛料划过乳尖，就带起了女孩一阵绝望的哭叫。

 

另一边也完全没有好到哪里去，纤细的脚踝被人隔着栅栏攥住，雪白的双腿不由分的拉出笼子拽向两边，变成了双腿大敞，双臂高悬的羞耻姿势，乳尖，穴口，前庭——所有属于Omega的隐私都赤裸的暴露在在Alpha灼热跳动的目光，因为被原始的性欲注视着而瑟瑟发抖。浸了药的细软的鞭子从笼缝中咬着小腿而上，直至Omega双腿间隐秘和欲望的漩涡中心，Omega发出了如同陷入捕兽夹中的幼鹿一般的哀鸣，但很快就被更加响亮的，充满兽欲的欢呼声掩盖。甚至有人蹂躏起了笼外那双白嫩的双足，那显然是这位Omega秘密的敏感带，在第一口咬上柔嫩的足心的时候，笼内的Omega的下体就开始颤巍巍的抬头，配合着爽辣的鞭子，在欲望的凌迟下，大片大片的泪水从黑色的眼罩后簌簌流下，和着不知是唾液还是汗水的液体，一起打湿了这副已经熟透软化，透着诱人粉红的胴体。

女孩显然更年轻些，并没有经历过太多情事的考验，在诸多Alpha老辣手法的挑逗下，已经完全沦落，如一页破败的小船，自暴自弃的砍断了所有理性的认知，任由对她的认知过于庞大和痛苦的巨浪把自己淹没。小巧的臀部在鞭子的威逼和几个Alpha的诱引下来到了笼子的边缘，很快就有几双粗粝的大手粗暴把这纤巧的胯固定住，大力揉捏了两把臀肉就迫不及待的把自己的东西塞进了还未经人事的小穴，女孩发出了一声痛苦的哭叫，但是很快就被更加兴奋的怒吼和击打臀肉的啪啪声给掩盖过去。男孩的那似乎仍然在负隅顽抗，臀依然死死的焊在地板上不肯朝笼边靠近半步，两条白玉般的长腿被打到破皮渗血，双足也早已看不出原来的颜色，但是看他发情的程度，被轮女干也只是时间的问题。

不正常的潮红，穴口还未完全软化的迹象，哭叫中痛苦的成分大于愉悦，和发情深度不匹配的信息素浓度——王杰希很快根据自己的专业知识得出了一个结论：他们显然是注射了诱导素进行了强制发情。看体格，男孩年龄大一些，但是应该也未曾超过20岁；女孩更年轻，看校服，极可能还未成年。

这不是普通的狂欢。甚至不是普通的色情表演。  
强制发情，凌辱，身体虐待，迷奸，未成年性侵……就算是双方有过什么协定，这样的行为也算是够是恶劣到极点的行径，王杰希真的觉得自己不能再在这里傻愣愣的站着了，他大力拨开了粘腻到让他想吐的人群，义无反顾的在离开后海的第一时间内报了警。

后来呢？王杰希有些记不清了。  
似乎的确有警方参与了此事，但是因为发情期的AO很难定性主被动关系，同时也为了Omega的声誉着想，此事也就草草的过去了。王杰希记得在报纸上的一块很小的版面上记载了对这次事件的描述，最终敷衍的写到看到了两位受害人得到了相应的赔偿，让群众相信警方的执行力云云，对于一个以Alpha为尊为主流思想的社会，王杰希觉得这件事可能也最多这样处理了。

可是，看喻文州现在这样的样子，真的是只有这样的后来吗？

“后来，肇事者判以1万2的精神赔偿费和口头道歉，但实际上他们用当天晚上的全程录像作为我们二人的威胁，仅仅赔偿了1000元整，顺带送上了各种你能想到的言语侮辱。”  
喻文州仅仅穿了一件宽松的衬衫，下面挂着空挡，斜倚在桌角上，手中抱着一杯热气腾腾的牛奶，目光松散地盯着杯中的液面。  
“你们就这样不了了之？”  
“我们还能怎样？？喻文州苦笑，“但是真的没想到那天居然是你报的警。虽然没能挽回太多，但任由他们搞下去事情还可能会更糟糕。”冰冷的眸子从杯中上方移开，淡淡的瞥过来“我还是还是应该好好谢谢你的，王杰希学长。”  
“你也是燕大毕业？”  
“可惜说毕业太不准确，我虽然侥幸入学但未能毕业。出了这样的事情，我很快就被学校劝退了，而且那样的校园，我也不可能待下去……你们医学系两耳不闻窗外事，我们法律系这种桃色事件传的很快，总而言之很快有各种各样的麻烦缠上身来，为了维护校园秩序，把我们这种万恶之源的Omega开除的确是最有效率的选择。”  
“你不用谢我，没能早点报警是我的责任。”王杰希抚摸着那张照片的手突然一顿，“等等，法律系？你就是那个第一个被燕大法律系录取的Omega？”  
“我想是的。”喻文州面上浮现出了一抹淡淡的哀伤，“一般社会分工会把Omega视为偏向于感性判断的人群，所以长期以来都没有从事严肃司法相关的Omega。我因为是当年G省的文科状元，破格被燕大这样的知名学府的法律系录取，当时这件事还小有名气的……但是上学了之后才发现，在这样一个近乎纯Alpha的氛围里，无论我付出了怎样的努力，取得怎样的成就，都会有那种让你很不舒服声音，说你以色上位，靠屁股买成绩，如此云云。我是被我妈妈，一个Omega女性独立抚养大的，她从来没有给我灌输过什么Omega低人一等或者天生必须无限生育奉献家庭这种思想，因此那种直面非常真实的性别歧视让我在独自一人的时候很煎熬，也就是那时，我成立了燕大第一个Omega平权协会。”  
那也是一切噩梦的开端。  
王杰希对这件事有印象，实验室的师兄也曾在聚餐调侃，一个看似非常温顺的Omega学弟，竟然真的成立了的平权协会，搞活动和口号还搞的挺有声有色的，燕大这种顶级学府的Omega本来就不多，有一多半都被这个协会多多少少洗脑了，说是Omega也享有选择生育和是否上班的权益啊等等，真他么扯蛋，只求这个学弟挨到发情期的时候，不跪着求别人把他操死就行了，然后一众人哈哈大笑，继续说起了荤段子作为下酒菜。

那时候王杰希还不知道，这个温顺的学弟就是喻文州而已。

“你们协会得罪人了吗？”  
“应该不是我们协会，是我吧。”喻文州喝下一大口牛奶，“我鼓励Omega不要成为生育机器，不要一味听从丈夫的指令，甚至建议他们进行抛头露面的工作，和Alpha竞争岗位……真的有太多Alpha不爽了。有人来找过茬，可是我那时候那么年轻气盛，一一给他们怼了回去——好像有一次不小心在当众对上了一位口出不逊的同学，把他辩的哑口无言。后来我才知道他是一位真正的权贵子弟，你看，他甚至没有自己动手，只是教唆两个小弟，就把我们整治的如此之惨。”  
在例会时突然闯进的人群，铺天盖地的诱导剂，慌乱的脚步，冷静判断逃生路线，尽量让其余协会成员先跑，最后仍然和另一位没能逃掉的文书一起失去意识，昏迷前最后的感受的深入衬衫的令人作呕的双手……这些记忆他比谁记的都清，但他就这样三言两语打发了，连表情都没有波澜，似乎在说别人的故事。  
王杰希认得这种眼神，那是太多次重复后的麻木。

“协会不在了吗？”  
“不在啦！在燕大的Omega圈子里，甚至提起它都快变成了一种禁忌，协会似乎变成了一种病毒，大家都巴不得离他远远的，大家都假装忘记了这件事。”

“可是这么多年也都过去了，既然大家或假或真的忘记了这件事，你也可以选择放下。”  
“放下？”喻文州的声音陡然变冷，“学长，如果你也曾经经历过尊严被彻头彻尾的的撕裂，蹂躏，你作为人的一切可以称得上是尊严的东西都被人踩在脚下，不，从某种程度上来说，我们已经不能被称之为人了，我们作为人的社会属性被剥离，成为了一个被社会排斥的异类，，随时生活在被剥开衣服横陈在人群的恐慌之中，如同见不得光的臭虫，只能相互抱着取暖，除此之外无处可去，就算是这样……”那张线条圆润的面孔几乎变得狠厉了起来，“2014年9月，后海事件之后的一个月，崔呦呦，那个和我一起绑去后海的文书，从燕大的教学主楼天台跳楼身亡。其父母皆表示不追究校方责任。”

03.  
王杰希默然。他无法想象当年仍旧年少的喻文州的绝望，那种无力感，别说为一个旧友伸张本属于他们的正义和尊严，连以一个正常的社会人在世间行走都变得如此艰难，但喻文州似乎就这样轻轻地扛起了几乎不可能扛起的担，他看上去既不疲惫也不麻木，只是安静而执着地逆流而上，一步一步走着自己的路，就算缓慢，也未曾回头。

王杰希顺势把喻文州的小腿抱进怀里，恰到好处的揉捏着腿上的穴位，不到一刻钟喻文州就觉得足下就升起了暖意。  
“现在做儿科医生还要学会推拿吗。”  
王杰希指腹干燥而温暖，双手细长但是非常有力“医道是通的，多少会点皮毛，以后腿上这里——足三里，还有这里——气海穴，没事自己揉揉，延年益寿，根本固原。”  
喻文州轻笑起来——  
“有没人人说过，你告白的话，会让人很难拒绝。”  
“你会吗？”王杰希抬起头对上笑得弯弯的眉眼，难得觉得有点心虚。  
“抱歉呢，可惜我已经有一个男朋友啦。”  
“有男友还和其他人上床是不是觉得我其实私生活很不检点？其实有很多人这样说过。如果你的Omega也曾向我一样经历过这种事情，并且你仍然愿意接纳他的话，你可能就不会在乎他是否还和别人上过床。” 喻文州安抚性地拍了拍王杰希还停留在他素白小腿上的手，拾起散落在地上的衣物把它们一股脑扔进洗衣机里，顺手在逼仄的阳台打开窗户，让浓郁的信息素的味道慢慢变淡，这时候的喻文州让王杰希感觉又回到了昨晚刚见面的时候，礼貌而疏离的，和深夜床上那个热情的人简直判若两人。  
“你继续说吧，我很想听听你的故事。”  
喻文州指尖合十，轻叹了口气，那双温柔的眼睛里王杰希第一次读到认真的神情。  
  
“我的男友你应该也认识，新闻系的黄少天，比我小一届，就是那个在校庆晚会上即兴rap唱了长达10分钟没歇气后来被剪成鬼畜视频一度血洗燕大bbs的那个学弟。我和少天本来是邻居关系，我妈妈因为是单亲的缘故黄家对我多有照拂，没想到少天刚进校园不久我就出了这种事，当晚是他带着哥们直接拎了棍子进来把我抱出来的，虽然我意识不深刻了，但是那个晚上少天一直在哭，而我累得连抬手安慰他的力气都没有。我住院 的那段时间里，是我认识他以来最沉默的一段时光，我每次想尝试安慰他，似乎都只会让他变得更难过。 ”  
“差不多是人生最灰暗的一段日子了，身体和精神都极度不适，不是生理性疼痛，而是毫无缘由的呕吐感，半夜惊醒要冲到厕所干呕，白天要去和警方还有涉事人员协商。当他们站在我面前的时候，光是能够以正常的声音去说话就几乎已经竭尽全力，还要把伤口二次割开给所有人看，要面对协商人把我当做商品一样明码标价，还有施暴者的二次侮辱，可所有人眼里，无论站在我这边还是站在对立面，无论是ALPHA, BETA，还是OMEGA都写着大大的愚蠢二字。就算是这样，我仍想去争，头破血流也好，割开伤口也罢，我仍想要去争那一个希望渺茫但一份理应得到的道歉。如所有人预期的那样，我输得一塌糊涂，学法三年，我再清楚不过这是可以定义为恶性伤人和性侵害的刑事案件，却在报纸上以聚众斗殴的民事案件盖棺定论，当天下午判决书和一封写着赔偿金的信封同时寄到，信里是1000元的现金和当晚的实录光盘。打开信封的时候少天就在我旁边，脸立刻就白了，抢过来就要去烧掉，我当时躺在病床上，还是挣扎起来叫住他，让他把里面的现金取出来，毕竟我一个月的住院费几乎耗尽了母亲不多的存款，实在缺钱的厉害。少天立刻就抱着我嚎啕大哭了起来，而我像小时候一样轻抚他的背，却感觉不到难过或者失望，我战斗了这么久，只觉得疲惫不堪，耳鸣的厉害。”  
“我们像两只受伤的小动物一样，在医院里整整抱了两个小时，等分开的时候，我的衣服都被少天的泪水浸透了，我第一反应居然是，这怎么办，今天出院还不知道去哪里洗呢。那天天气意外的很好，是很久没有见过的碧蓝洗过的青天，似乎上天在把门关上的时候还给我留了一条门缝，给了一点不算希望的希望。我从医院走出去的时候，感觉宛如从泥土里爬了出来，似乎死过一遭，我那时觉得不会更坏了，以后再难再痛，我也一定能挺过来。”  
“然后那天晚上，少天带着他几个很好的兄弟和我一起吃饭，饭后我第一次想喝一点啤酒，因为我当时的睡眠状况实在很差。就在少天去自动售卖机买啤酒的空隙，我看了眼手机，就看到崔呦呦跳楼身亡的消息。”  
“我当场就崩溃了。我认为不会更坏的变成了绝望深渊，我认为我的金刚心不过是一层纸糊的灯笼，我一直觉得自己一个人肩负着，我一个人行走着，这是我选定的道路，于是再苦再痛我也似乎仍旧能够忍受，但是崔呦呦的确死亡了，在极其痛苦和绝望中选择了跳楼，如果她不曾遇到过我，她仍然应该能够和父母一起共享天伦之乐，和千千万万的omega一样是家中最受宠爱的孩子，有一个尖锐的声音在脑子里咆哮，把我的心按到锯子上撕扯，都是你的错！！！少天喊我，抱我，我听不到，看不见，我只能疯狂的把拳头疯狂砸向地面，宛如濒死一般地低吼，少天立刻抱着我从江边的饭馆狂奔到最近的诊所，等我回过神来，才发现双手早已被抓的鲜血淋漓，嗓子也痛到说不出话，少天几乎只会像复读机一样一个劲的抱着我说，‘文州，我在。’”  
“于是下午刚刚发生的戏码在这个小小的诊所里又上演了一次，只是这次的主角颠倒了过来，我抱着少天疯狂痛哭，我不甘心，我后悔，我太多无法被听到的对不起，我的轻狂，我的仇恨，我誓死也要将主事人按到崔呦呦的坟前给她磕头道歉，我用几乎梦呓一般的声音向少天碎碎念了很久，直到再次声嘶力竭。就在那天晚上，等我哭完说完，黄少天把我脸上所有的水痕擦干，郑重地向我求婚了，用的是他从他爸爸那里偷来的戒指。”  
“我再次又哭又笑了起来，我二十多年的人生，可能加起来都没有那一天这么狼狈，我觉得自己是想笑的，只是长期被极端情绪凌虐的神经末梢似乎有些感知不到喜悦的情绪了，可是还是有一些温暖的东西从已经残破是血管里流淌进来。我和少天年少相识，彼此早已经是亲人，我一直以小哥哥的身份照顾他，而他对我青涩的好感我早能感受，但是当时我们毕竟太年轻，而野心又太大，我实在希望他能见识过更广阔的世界后再做出选择，这么些年也就一直保持着若即若离的关系，直到我出事，身心都跌进尘埃里，那条曾经顽固又清晰的线突然不存在了，似乎我们本来是这样骨血交融一样。在你经历了绝望和痛苦的深渊之后，发现居然还有人站在你身边的感觉实在太好了，今后我再失败再愚蠢，也并不是一无所有，我有黄少天啊。从那一晚上，直到今天，我喻文州都是少天唯一的男友。”  
“第二天少天不让我去参加崔呦呦的葬礼，她的双亲也几乎快疯魔了，一看到我就失控。他们不是不爱自己唯一的女儿，两人都在体制内工作，在舆论敏感的当口稍不留神就会失去饭碗甚至更糟，何况崔呦呦还有一个需要上学的弟弟，他们实在是没法子啊，哪里会有父母看着女儿受尽折磨，阴阳两隔而不痛苦的呢？可他们甚至连去讨要那一份公平的机会都没有，那份甚至说不出口的痛苦最终只能宣泄在我这个始作俑者身上，我每年都去拜访他们二老，就算每次都被打出来，我仍然抱有缥缈的希望，希望他们可以和我站在一起为自己的独女讨个公道，但是我也知道，连唯一和我一起作为受害者的家属都不愿意站出来，更别说其他路人，可就是几乎没有的希望，我也不想放弃去找任何一个当年可能的见证人，虽然至今也没有得到任何肯定的答复”  
“后来我被燕大开除，也是一度闹得沸沸扬扬，但是经历了之前的种种，我对被开除也看得很淡了。就算是人人向往的全国最高学府，燕大仍然没有给我留下什么美好的回忆，可是就算这样我不能离开，我怕我一旦离开了，再次登门走访，派出所就会以负责人调离为理由把我和这个事件永远隔绝开来。好在妈妈和少天都能理解我，后海事件是我一生的心结，只要我还在呼吸，就绝不可能放手，我和少天在燕大附近租了个廉租房，白天定期去跑司法部门，走访当年的证人，实在没有线索了就去准备司法考试，晚上接稿画画来付燕京高到变态的房租，小时候学画画真的只是兴趣，没想到还真有靠他吃饭的一天。那三年虽然很辛苦，但是少天每天上完课就在我身边，现在想来已经是非常幸福的三年。”  
“毕业后少天选择了成为了调查记者，有时候取证期间要潜伏将近两个多月，联系都不一定联系得到，而我根本无法从这座城市脱身，更难过的是我发情期不能一直吃药，当年的事件对我体内 的激素产生了不可逆的影响，普通的抑制剂对我根本没有用。我比任何人都知道他有多热爱调查记者这个职业，每次他看到通稿上自己的名字，眼神里都有光。就如同少天尊重我的意愿，愿意和我一起为了当年的事情战斗到最后，我也不舍得让少天为了我放弃他从年少时开始的梦想。一开始是少天先表态的，如果他实在赶不回我的身边，那他可以接受我带其他的Alpha回家，最后这就变成我们两人之间的常态，就算他偶尔忙完在家小住，我们也只是亲吻拥抱，很少做爱。我们尊重彼此灵魂的自由，胜过肉体的忠诚，就算这在世俗眼中并不容易理解。可无论我枕边睡的是谁，我永远会为他留一扇回来的门，少天对我来说，就是这样的存在。我想我的故事到这里就快讲完了，这就是我的七年，只要有人愿意为我所追求的正义出哪怕一点点力，我都会原原本本地把我打经历倾倒出来，虽然这七年，这样的人还不到十个。”  
喻文州仍然端坐在餐桌后面，他几乎毫无停顿地讲了一个小时，没有激动，也没有悲愤，至始至终，只有平淡如水的叙述，却让王杰希甚至插不上一句嘴，字字刻骨铭心。如果不是亲眼看到，他无法想象一个omega身上怎能可以蕴含这样强大的力量，坚定的如同一团永不熄灭的火焰在燃烧。  
“有什么我能够帮你的吗？”  
‘“学长当年的报警应该还有记录，这也是重要的庭证之一。如果可以，我想委托学长作为当年的证人，参加我下周对后海酒吧，燕大学委和当年两位学生以及其指示人的上诉庭审。”  
随着王杰希的点头，喻文州的眼角有绯色晕开。  
  
一周后的燕市法庭上，喻文州自己作为自己的律师出庭，直接当面提交了长达350页的证词，这沓纸他准备了整整七年，他有信心每个字都真实有效，铁证如山，就算是对Alpha有诸多纵容的当今律法，也无法否定在这起事件从各种角度来说都是触犯了其底线，而所有的一切无不指责着当年的判决，又是有多么可笑。  
王杰希坐在证人席上，喻文州穿了一身蓝色的衬衫，一如既往的镇静，面对法官的诸多询问，都井井有条地做出了回答，他声线温和，但在冰冷的法庭上却如玉石掷地，字字句句，无一不从容和不卑不亢，因为他有信心面对一切质疑，如果曾经的遭遇哪怕和正义这两个字稍稍沾边，今日喻文州都不应该出现在这里。  
庭内是喻文州对被告单方面的碾压，而庭外此时舆论已然爆炸。将破格录取自己的母校送上法庭，第一个取得执业资格的omega律师，针对Omega的集体性侵导致受害人死亡，无论哪一条，都足以引爆舆论的眼球。媒体人很快扒出这位震惊四野的omega是网上小有名气的插画师"鱼丸粥"，一个普普通通的画师号，只有每周定期的更新自己的商插图透，丝毫看不出是一个如此坚定的omega权益捍卫者，只有最后一条更新，反常的没有任何配字，色彩丰富得不像是他以往的风格，那是一条碧海中的小鱼，奋力向海面上游去，在绚烂的气泡后，在海面的那边，一轮朝阳几乎要夺目而出。不少omega集体在微博上声援这场没有硝烟的战争，喻文州的后海性侵案俨然已经成为了omega追求自由和公平的一面旗帜。无数有类似遭遇的omega纷纷在"鱼丸粥"的最新更新下面留言，分享出了自己类似的遭遇，热搜撤了又上上了又删，一时间微博的搜索功能几近瘫痪。  
而舆论中心的喻文州此时还浑然不觉，他刚刚结束了第一场庭审，燕市法庭外早已经被各路记者堵的水泄不通，喻文州也并没有刻意躲避镜头，简明的回答了各路媒体的问题，甚至对很多难堪的提问都表现出了良好的态度，长达一个小时的公讦诘问里喻文州说的最经常的是这样两句话:“我绝不会撤诉。我和崔呦呦理应获得一个公正的结局。”  
但舆论的反作用力很快就来到了，就在omega们刚刚觉得有人站出来为这个群体发声不到24个小时，已经有大量恶意媒体开始质问喻文州“为什么七年后才开始起诉”，甚至很快编造出了"这种恶性案件受害方都会签署封口协议，估计是价钱最近谈崩了吧" 等各种证据详尽的故事模板，不少面向alpha的大v号开始把这场刚刚开始的运动描述为“omega的群魔乱舞和自我高潮”把喻文州形容成"教会omega如何躺着挣钱的新时代‘榜样’"。就在各路omega们正在犹豫是否要继续声援喻文州的时候，一位曾经和喻文州上过床的alpha把偷拍的和喻文州的性爱视频公布，并立刻给出了详尽实锤，各方面证实了这位看起来饱受alpha摧残的omega男士其实是一个经常勾引大A约炮的浪荡子，在这样一个世界观下几乎最不能被原谅的omega的品质。  
于是一时间，各种发声渠道集体噤声，曾经看起来的完美的受害人似乎并不存在，对喻文州的口诛笔伐逐渐压过了那如今已经几乎不存在的支持之声，喻文州的形象一下从坚韧不屈的伸张者，完美的受人者，变成了一个精神失常的又当又立的婊子，微博里舆论的变脸都已经天翻地覆了几轮，这时距离喻文州第一次面对公众镜头才两天而已。  
王杰希还是给喻文州发了短信，坐镇在暴风眼里的喻文州却似乎却仍不以为意，“舆论的本质就是兴风作浪。”喻文州回答的很轻快，“我本就没有打算依靠舆论赢下来。我相信的只有事实而已。”  
但喻文州也的确低估了舆论的压力，时隔一周的二次庭审很快到来，这次法官不再耐心听完喻文州的陈词，多次询问了诸如“你一共拥有过多少性伴侣?” “你和你最长的性伴侣维持了多久的肉体关系”等诸多不专业的问题，以至于喻文州多次正色声明，“我的性生活和七年前的案件无关，请专注于案件本身” 但是收效其微。第二次的庭审导向对喻文州极其不利，但是至始至终他仍然站的很笔直，瓷白的脸上几乎看不出一丝愠色。  
“形势不利，我可能会输。”下庭后，喻文州平静的对王杰希说到，他仍是淡淡的，只是抑郁的神色沉沉的压在他秀气的眉上。“但是无论如何，王学长，都十分感谢你能帮我出庭。”他快速的消失在了走廊的尽头，脚步比王杰希看过的任何一次都更加疲惫，王杰希想叫住他安稳两句，但是话到嘴边，却又是无话可说，喻文州比他想象的更加坚强，王杰希再次确认了这一点，他不需要安慰，只要能坚持陪伴喻文州出庭，就是对他最好的声援。  
  
二次庭审的周末，王杰希接到了一个久违的的电话，那是燕大一度的传奇校友，在媒体界混得风生水起的策划天才叶修，直接简明扼要的说是想谈谈喻文州的事情。  
“喻学弟的事情我也很遗憾，我帮不了太多，提供一个思路，喻文州和黄少天的恋人关系除了他们本人承认其实是无法证实的，完全可以用现有写一个新的故事出来。喻文州因为后海事件身心受创，本人对alpha极其缺乏安全感，同时也遭遇了不少alpha的偏见，以至于一直没有人愿意和他绑定，每个发情期都不得已去找新的alpha渡过，可就是这样这些年来仍然没有放弃过去追求真相，从这个角度说故事，舆论绝对会反转，我这边会多发几篇通稿，你让文州专心在官司上，至少外界舆论的压力会小很多。”  
但是王杰希没想到的是，喻文州居然拒绝了这个听起来不错的提案。  
“我非常感谢叶修学长的方案，但是很抱歉我不能采纳。”视频电话的那头喻文州说到，“如果我为了这场胜负，为了博得受众虚假的同情而去编织一个谎言，这违背我心中的道义，我是为了真正的正义去参与这场战争，使用欺骗的手段，恕我还是无法接受，而且，我无论如何都不想否认我和黄少天的关系。我们就是恋人，七年来，一直都是，让我否定这段感情，就是在否定过去的自己。”  
小群里叶修抬手掐灭了手头的烟，“文州，你这是给哥在增加难度啊，你现在的事实状况，舆论只会压倒性的对你不利，过于追求手段的正确性，往往会失去更大的可能性。算了，我再想想其他办法吧。”  
“我已经输过一次，我输得起。就算再次败诉，我也会继续就查下去。”  
电话对面的叶修居然笑了笑，“行吧，那就挂了。”  
当晚叶修发了一篇长文通稿，在千篇一律的指责声中提出了一种新的观点，omega作为社会主义生育的承担义务者，其本身对整个社会的影响极大，理应享有自由选择性伴侣的权利，角度无一不是针对喻文州现在所受到的各种道德控诉，可偏偏没有提到相关的任何人，只就事论事，冷静客观得在撕逼撕出一篇天际的微博里成为了一股清流，而作为最有影响力的媒体人之一，叶修的微博当天就成为了新的热议点。王杰希有一个大V号，作为一个经常解答儿科杂症的医生号粉丝基础也很庞大，立刻转发了这篇帖子，成为了第一个众人讨论的根据地，除此之外，连当红的流量小生周泽楷也随即转发表明了鲜明的声援态度，让喻文州事件的解读似乎又有了新的翻转的可能。  
最终，指责喻文州的势力和支持他的人几乎在各种平台上占到了五五开，一片争议声中，第三次庭审，也是最后一次庭审开始了。  
王杰希又一次坐在了证人席上，前面坐了一个带着鸭舌帽的小哥，和王杰希目光对上时立刻笑了笑，露出了一对可爱的虎牙。“嘘——”鸭舌帽的小哥做了个手势，压低了声音“本来我不能进来的，但是文州这一场实在太关键，我实在太想看看他战斗的英姿了，悄咪咪混进来的，反正我们做调查记者的做这个简直轻车熟路。王杰希学长，我听说过你，你就假装我是原告证人吧，可千万别戳穿我啊。”  
王杰希点点头，这位想必就是如雷贯耳的黄少天，只是没想到比自己想象的还要年轻。  
“文州走访了这么多年，最后证人席上最后，坐着的，也就只有我们两个，我还是个凑数的——”  
话音还未落，一对头发斑白的夫夫互相搀扶着走进了证人席，没有话，悲伤却安静地落在了这个最不起眼的角落。  
“我们是崔呦呦的父母。”一位看起来一脸正色的中年男子严肃地向黄少天看去。两人显然在多年前隔着一个人，是相互见过的。  
黄少天立刻噤声，庄重的站起来弯腰握手——“我是黄少天，喻文州的恋人。”  
开庭前，喻文州反常地没有安静地等待法槌落下的声音，径直走向了证人席前，深鞠一躬。  
而崔呦呦父母的证词，直接成为了第三场庭审的转折点。

  


三个小时之后，喻文州大获全胜。

  
  


王杰希看着喻文州从保卫森严的原告席中走出，一向冷静的他在听到判决词的瞬间也不禁微微有些颤抖，他目睹了喻文州的新生，他不再是一只笼中鸟，他是一只在火种重新成长出来的凤凰，从此以后，再也没有一座牢笼可以困住他。  
就在被告方表示放弃/申上诉，一锤定音的那一刻起，喻文州甚至没有表现出任何激动或者喜悦，此刻他就是整个法庭的焦点，而法庭外还有无数的的闪光灯和镜头等着他，可他只安静地站着，他把脸埋在手心里，安安静静地咀嚼自己这个追求了七年的胜利，也没有任何人敢去打破这一刻的沉默。  
无数纷乱的思绪从他脑内闪过，以至于身体的表达系统几乎要失灵，他终于不再被这片土地所困，可以陪着黄少天一起走南闯北，也许以后陪着他做一个摄影师，虽然最想做的还是做一个omega平权律师，以极低的费用帮助社会底层的Omega争取属于他们自己的权益，之后还要亲自去拜访崔呦呦的父母，还有帮助自己出庭的学长，一定要趁下个月清明的时候，把报纸和判决书烧到她的坟前，还有少天……  
  
喻文州终于把脸从掌心里抬了起来，是挂着泪的笑。

  


“谢谢少天，感谢你给予我的爱与尊重。”  
  
END


End file.
